northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 93: Got It! Here Comes The Ultimate Upgrade Mode
Oracle 93: Got It! Here Comes The Ultimate Upgrade Mode (とった！ ここで究極のアップグレードモードが始まります Totta! Koko de kyūkyoku no Appugurēdo Mōdo ga hajimarimasu) is the ninety-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As Emperor Ryuuen continues to destroy Hirakawa City; Anaira, Kohei, Fatima and Minori bravely faced him and used the Type S++ Armor Keys to upgrade themselves into Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode in their battle. Plot The battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots continues as Irie, Hiroyo and Platinum defeated the Chariot Soldiers using their respective finishers. After defeating the Chariot Soldiers, they helped Anaira to defeat the Chariot Fighters. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen got mad because his fellow Chariot Fighters were almost defeated. Because of this, he used his Chariot Scepter to defeat the Armored Fighters immediately. But his attack was deferred by Anaira's Armored Dagger and Platinum's Platinum Arrow. The Chariot Fighters, on the other hand together with Emperor Ryuuen, used their respective finishers to defeat the Armored Fighters immediately. But the Armored Fighters deferred their attacks using their respective finishers. In the end, no one won nor defeated, and Emperor Ryuuen ordered his Chariot Fighters to head on to the Hirakawa City Jail immediately, and they did so. Anaira, on the other hand, told to her fellow Armored Fighters to follow them immediately. In Hayashibara Mansion, while standing in the terrace of the mansion, Chisato remembered what Hiroyo said to her about the kid named Mashiro who has a speech defect. She asked herself how can she help the kid. Moments later, Ayako came in and asked Chisato what she was thinking about. Chisato said to her that she remembered the kid named Mashiro which Hiroyo referred to. Also Chisato said to her she didn't know how can she help the kid who has a speech defect due to the trauma she got from the accident three years ago. Ayako said to her that she must seek help to Kyoko, Hiroko or even other city councilors for the medical needs for the kid. But Chisato said to her that she can't do it because she felt ashamed to herself if she seek to Kyoko and the city councilors. Since Anaira already knew about Mashiro's condition, she will call her immediately to seek help to Kyoko and the city councilors. Ayako, on the other hand, advised her not to depend on Anaira, but she needs an initiative to help the kid to recover from her condition. And Chisato agreed and she said that Anaira might be happy if she has a self-initiative to help the kid. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariot Fighters finally reached to Hirakawa City Jail. There they simultaneously attacked the jail guards and police officers who were on duty. Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters, on the other hand, were also reached to Hirakawa City Jail. But they saw the jail guards and police officers who were slain by Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariot Fighters. Irie, on the other hand, thought that they were going to escape Rie forcibly, so she told them to head on inside the jail immediately. In Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko found out that the Chariots were finally entered inside Hirakawa City Jail. Because of this, she took her Armor Unlocker and Armored Fighter Caster Key and left her office to head on to Hirakawa City Jail immediately. On the other hand, Fatima received a message that the Chariots were on Hirakawa City Jail, so she told her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to Hirakawa City Jail immediately. Meanwhile, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters were confused which cell was Rie detained. Then a female receptionist, who was hiding behind at the reception table, came to them and she said that Rie was detained in Cell No. 446, which was on the fifth floor. Moments later, Kyoko came in and she asked Anaira if they were heading on to Rie's jail cell. Anaira confirmed it that they were heading to Rie's jail cell in Cell No. 446, which was located on the fifth floor. Afterwards, they headed on to fifth floor using stairs. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariot Fighters were on the third floor and they were confused which jail cell was Rie detained. Then Mayor Akazawa said to him that Rie was detained in Cell No. 446, which was on the fifth floor. Because of this, they headed on to the location immediately before the Armored Fighters showed up before them. Meanwhile, Rie was frightened about the situation happened in the city jail. Then she saw the Armored Fighters approaching to her jail cell. She called them loudly, and Anaira ran to the jail cell quickly. Rie asked her what was happened in the city jail. Anaira said to her that the Chariots were approaching in thr city jail just to escape her forcibly. Because of what she found out, Rie felt her intense fear. She told to Anaira to face the Chariots immediately, and Anaira said to her that she and her fellow Armored Fighters will defeat the Chariots immediately. Then Rie apologized to Anaira for framing her up and she regreted what she did against her. But Anaira asked her if she's serious for her apology or not, and Rie said that she's serious for her apology to her. She also said that she regreted for being an ally of the Chariots. And when Rie continues to apologize to Anaira, Emperor Ryuuen and his Chariot Fighters came. Then Anaira said to Emperor Ryuuen that she already found out that he and his fellow Chariots had a plan to forcefully escape Rie from jail. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, asked Anaira if she's sure what she said. Anaira said to him that Rie said to her about their plan, and she said that she didn't let them to do their plan. Irie, on the other hand, also said that they will protect Rie from the Chariots. Because of this, the Armored Fighters and the Chariot Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and started to face each other in a battle. As they reached to Hirakawa City Jail, Fatima and the rest of the Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms. Then she ordered the police officers to head inside the city jail immediately. And as they headed inside the city jail, Fatima asked the female receptionist where Rie was detained. The female receptionist told them that Rie was detained in Cell No. 446 in the fifth floor, and they headed on afterwards. Meanwhile, the Chariot Fighters attacked the Armored Fighters using their respective weapons, and Emperor Ryuuen forcibly opened the door of the jail cell. Rie, on the other hand, told him to stop doing his plan, and Emperor Ryuuen told her to shut up her mouth. As Emperor Ryuuen forcibly got Rie outside the jail, Platinum attacked him using her Platinum Arrow, resulting him to had a serious injury in his back. Then Mayor Akazawa and Triskaide rescued him, and they attacked the Armored Fighters. But their attack was deferred by Fatima using her Armored Cannon Blaster. The police officers, on the other hand, told to the Chariot Fighters to surrender themselves immediately. But Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, told the police officers that they were not surrender themselves to them, and he used his Chariot Scepter to attack them afterwards. Then Mateo threw a tear gas device in front of the Armored Fighters and the police officers, resulting to creating a huge smoke. As the smoke gone, the Chariot Fighters were disappeared together with Rie. Anaira, on the other hand, called the Chariot Fighters to come back, but nothing happened. The next day, Emperor Ryuuen held Rie in captive in front of Hirakawa City Central Park. On the other hand, the Chariot Fighters along with the Chariot Soldiers were started to attacking Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters and the SAF and army troops planned their attack against the Chariots. Then Anaira decided that she and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters will face Emperor Ryuuen, and they were agreed. As they reached Hirakawa City Central Park wherein Rie was captive by Emperor Ryuuen, Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters called him to face them in a battle. Then Emperor Ryuuen suddenly appeared and asked their purpose. Anaira said to him that they came to rescue Rie and also, to face him in a battle. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Emperor and he attacked the Armored Meister Fighters. The Armored Meister Fighters, on the other hand, said that they will never give up until the very end and they will save Hirakawa City from the evil hands of the Chariots. Because of this, the Type S++ Armor Keys were started to glow, and they went to the four designated owners. Afterwards, they transformed themselves into Armored Meister Fighters Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode. Emperor Ryuuen, meanwhile, said to them that he will easily defeated them even they were in an upgrade form, but Anaira told him that he will not underestimate the Armored Meister Fighters, and started to face each other in a battle. Rie, on the other hand, was curious how the Armored Meister Fighters got another set of Armor Keys. As the battle gets intense, Emperor Ryuuen used his Chariot Scepter to defeat the Armored Meister Fighters, but his attack was deferred by them using the Armored Naginata. Then, the Armored Meister Fighters attacked him simultaneously. As the battle ends, they used their finishing attack, the Meister Ultimate Charge, to defeat Emperor Ryuuen and resulting him to de-transform back into his civilian form. As of his defeat, Emperor Ryuuen escaped away. After the battle, Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters saved Rie. Rie, on the other hand, thanked them for saving her in danger, and she decided for herself to go back in jail to repent all her sins she made. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「READY FOR ULTIMATE UPGRADE」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 73, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 93: Kidnapping Penelope, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 28, and Never Surrender episode 59. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes